Second Generation
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Just a bio of the Chipmunks and Chipettes children. Read and tell me if I should make a story based on them and which is your favorite! So basically, review!


**_Soooo! This is my idea on the second generation of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. My names, descripitions and small bios. My EVERYTHING! I want you all to enjoy this information and tell me if you want me to make a story based just on them. I won't make any promises I can't keep, but it will be one of my priorities if you all want. I have a lot of stories I need to keep up with, but I always enjoy writing new ones. LOL, you all should know that by now. Get to know them well if you want a story, and tell me which one is your fave. Please and thank you._**

**_-Kura-Yami nakusshite Hikari na_****_

* * *

_**

**_BRING ON THE GIRLS OF ROCK AND ROLL SECOND GENERATION!!!!_**

**_Bailey Seville_**: nine years old, is the daughter of Simon and Brittany.

She had been lucky, before she was born. Simon had been getting so annoyed with Brittany's insisting on waiting to name her. He had suggested, while she had been in labor, naming her Alberta just to annoy her. It had been half a joke, the other half was all for a female version of Albert Einstein. Brittany threatened to kill him the moment the name slipped out of his mouth. She wanted to wait until she had been born to come up with a name, saying the moment they finally got to see her, a name would come to them.

And so they did that, and as soon as she opened her unique eyes, both new parents sighed in content and said the first name that came to mind in unison: "Bailey."

Around the height Brittany had been when she was eight was where she was at currently. The same auburn hair her mother has, only she wore it in more of a half up, half down style, with a bow tying it up.

When Bailey had been three, she had a fun, hard time trying to decide which of her parents colors would be the one she always wore. Pink was the color that truly flattered her skin tone, but she didn't want to be her mother's mini-me. She tried Simon's color. Not only did it bring out what little blue she had in her eyes, it was also too dark for her. So being the logical minded baby Chipette she was, she decided to combine the two colors. Playing with it after a while, she came across what she felt was a decent shade. Lavender was her new signature color.

Impressed as well as pleased her parents had been with their three-year-old's experiment and creativity. So her out-fit consisted of a waist length lavender tank top with a baby blue, glittered 'B' above her heart, and a matching pair of shorts. She would switch it up every now and then to a short sleeved shirt, with the same signature 'B', and a skirt when she felt like it. Wearing faded baby blue tights under both, and shoes similar to Brittany's; she only wore glasses when she was reading, so it wasn't a 24/7 requirement.

Her eyes were her most unique feature. Surrounding the iris and the pupil was baby blue like Brittany's, but the main color in the center was gray, like Simon's. She loved her eyes. The blue would darken when she was mad, or be almost as clear and white when she was sad. The only thing she hated about them was the fact that they exposed her every emotion. People read her eyes when she was upset, or whenever she insisted she was fine when she wasn't, she never wanted to say why. She could never pull off being upset or sad, because people knew better.

Inheriting Simon's smarts, but Brittany's social and confident nature. She was more social than anything. She wasn't vain or egotistical like Brittany had been. Her logical mind seemed to always overrule such nonsense nature. Simon was glad to see her being outgoing and social. Seeing as how he had never really been like that when he was younger. Bailey knew she enjoyed hanging out with her cousins, but she always dedicated a good few hours in the morning and before going to sleep to reading and/or studying. And this always made Simon very happy.

She is closest to Jenni and Jaden Seville.

_Signature phrase: "Ha...are you serious? Puh-lease tell me you're not serious! That is SO unethical, and downright stupid!" "Hey! Come on! This is my favorite song ever! Let's sing along!"_

**_Jennifer Seville_**: nine years, is the daughter of Alvin and Jeanette.

Jennifer, or as she preferred being called, Jenni or Jen. She preferred Jenni because Jen was too close to Jeanette's name. Jennifer is a twin. She has a brother (who we'll discuss in the boys' section).

Between both parents, Jennifer took more after Jeanette. In both physical and mental meanings. She also wanted her own unique color. So she experimented, inheriting the passion from her mother. She soon adopted the color red violet. A combination of both her parents' colors, but all hers at the same time.

Jeanette had never really cared what other people thought about her, and loved herself just as she was. But Jenni never inherited that trait. She had very low self esteem. Shy and withdrawn, she was only very open with her brother and Bailey. Her hair, Jeanette's color, but highlighted with Alvin's, she kept in a ponytail with a long, neat braid. Her clothes were like Jeanette's, baggy and loose. But the style was very different. She wore a baggy long-sleeved red violet shirt that fell just past her waist and baggy jeans that were a faded darker version of her color. Her eyes she got from Alvin. Dark, ice blue and hard to read.

Jenni spent most of her time with her cousins, joining in on the fun and singing was the only time she felt proud of herself. She was comfortable in her body and felt free. That and when she was experimenting, figuring the simple things out, asking questions about every little thing. Curious was her signature word.

Alvin didn't like to, but her worried about Jenni when it came to social circumstances. He wondered how someone of his blood could have no self-confidence in the least. But he was proud to see her cousin Bailey was there for her. Bailey held and caressed the shy and vulnerable parts of Jenni, making her feel good about herself. Bailey had once told Alvin:

"She doesn't see what we see, Uncle Alvin. I see someone so unique and beautiful. Most people have to go through the caterpiller and cacoon stage before finally hitting the butterfly stage. Jenni was born a butterfly, and some day soon, she'll realize that." That always made him smile and hug his niece, God he loved her, and so did Jenni.

She is closest to Jaden and Bailey.

_Signature phrase: "Aw, everything will be alright. You have nothing to worry about." (when with Jaden, all that and then: "I take that back, you have EVERYTHING to worry about.") "What's so great about me?"_

**_Ellie Seville_**: eight and a half years old, daughter of Theodore and Eleanor.

Older sister by eleven months. Ellie was the name Eleanor had always planned on giving her first daughter, and it being her own nickname wasn't the reason.

There is nothing between both parents she had different. Both Theodore and Eleanor are very much alike. Love of cooking more than eating was one major difference. She would rather cook than actually eat what she's made. She enjoys taking in seeing people eat, that one reaction to the very first bite always fascinated and encouraged her.

More on the sport side, she loved being active. Anything related to a physical activity she was good at. Except swimming, she hated getting wet. Or maybe it was because her feet were never on the ground when she attempted to swim. She didn't know.

A sweetheart she was indeed. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and this worried her parents. She was so delicate and sensitive, yet hardcore when it was neccessary. They were worried she would be seriously hurt someday. But she was such a generous child. Putting others first came naturally, she rarely thought about what she would get out of anything, and sometimes it can be trouble.

Her physical appearance was more like her mother. She wan't as chubby as they had been, due to not eating like they had and being active. But she still had baby fat, and wasn't as skinny as Jenni and Bailey. She had brownish blond hair, a mixture of Eleanor and Theodore's hair. She wore it tied into two pigtails at the bottom around her neck. She had dark green eyes, alomst like her signature color, but more of a jade shade. Her color was a very dark, emerald green. Being active, she always wore sport like clothing. A simple t-shirt and knee length pair of shorts were what was most comfortable on her.

She is closest to Tommy and Jenni.

_Signature phrase: "Hey! Wanna play some basketball? I may be a girl, but I'm a girl you're gonna lose to!" "Relax, everything will be just fine."_

**_BRING ON THE BOYS OF ROCK AND ROLL SECOND GENERATION!!!!_**

**_Tommy Seville_**: seven years old, son of Theodore and Eleanor.

Younger brother, conceived two months after Ellie was born, bringing than almost a year apart. (A.N.: Same with me and my little brother ^-^).

A sweetheart just like Ellie. Gullible like Theodore and will do anything for food. Ellie never leans on his weakness. Young and simple-minded, he is more of a follower, going where-ever Ellie goes. Loves all his cousins and singing, which he is rather good at, like all of the gang.

Love of cooking and eating are equal, and can't go anywhere without a decent sized snack with him. He relies on Ellie if he is afraid or being threatened, but he's starting to slowly become more independent. He's more of a momma's boy than anything, and when he's not at home, Ellie is like his mom, never replacing, but being the image when he truly needed her there.

Tommy is honestly the heart of the group. Any and everyone would do snything to ensure he's safe and protected. If anything were to happen, the whole group would be affected, so they all ensure he's fine before doing anything that may seem drastic.

Physical appearance more around Theodore, he was more of a lighter shade of green than his mom Eleanor was. It suited his bright, happy-go-lucky nature. He had light brown eyes like Eleanor with specks of green dancing in them, but only if you're lucky enough to see them in _just the right light_. Otherwise, they're simply light brown. He wore long pants and a simple t-shirt. But he mixed it up, putting in both his color and Eleanor's making him look adorable if seen.

He is closest to Ellie and Jaden.

_Signature phrase: "Ellie? I'm hungry. Let's cook something together!" "Are you sure about this?"_

**_Jaden Seville_**: nine years old, son of Alvin and Jeanette.

Older than Jenni by ten minutes, but the height of Alvin when he was eight. Making him shorter than Jenni and the same height as Bailey. Alvin and Jeanette insist up and down to their over-logical son that using J's for both their names wasn't intentional.

Full of self-confidence and a highly technical mind, Jaden is also very caring and warm. His technicality goes as far as him announcing his age. He never says just one number. "I'm _not just nine_!" He'd insist, then run into the kitchen and count off the calendar, run back to whoever he was talking to and say, "I'm 9 years, 7 months, 3, 248 days and 15 hours old!" Then smile in an 'I am so smart!' manner.

His over-logical mind would make Alvin wonder if he inherited it also from Simon. But Jeanette would tell him he was very intelligent himself, he would merely smile and wave it off, not fully convinced.

With his younger sister, Jaden always had time for her. Wondering why someone as amazing as she, would be so shy and self-cautious. Any free time when they were at home he would try and spend with her. He always managed to get a smile and laugh from her.

His physical appearance was like Alvin's. He always wore a cap like Alvin, but he kept it positioned sideways, facing the left side. His signature color was more of a dark, blood red. His dad encouraged the big bold first letter of his name on his shirt. So he did that, a bold black 'J' sat on his stomach. His shirt was a regular, short-sleeved shirt that stopped at his waist and he wore black and red jeans and black shoes. He had Jeanette's eyes.

Inheriting Alvin's trouble-making, Jaden had soon over-shadowed him. Having intelligence that rivalled Simon's when he had been young, his schemes and plans hardly ever caught up with him. He got away with quite a few, but knowing his son was _his son_ made Alvin catch him very often, just not all the time. Proud, yet at the same time a parent, Alvin was now understanding Dave more and more with each new prank his son came up with.

He is closest to all of his cousins.

_Signature phrase: "Technical!? Who are you calling technical!?" "Oh yeah! I'm Alvin Seville's son! Yeah! Now what?! That's what I thought!" _

**_Sam Seville_**: Not born yet. Son of Brittany and Simon.

He will have Brittany's eyes. Being the all out youngest of the group, he will have their closeness, but the many years apart means the group will be more of a protective and caring one. His future color will be a mixture of dark blue and gray.

No other information yet.


End file.
